Ben and Tahiri's Wedding
by jysellahorn22
Summary: This is the beginning of how Ben and Tahiri got married


Ben sat in his quarters and he said to himself, "it feels so good to be home. Then Ben reached for a dish only to feel as if a giant hand plucked him from his chair and flung him away. He nearly blacked out as he hit the wall, forcing the air from his lungs and stars before his eyes.

When Ben came through a half of hour later he shook his head to clear it. He then got up and said to himself that he felt different somehow and then he closed his eyes and stretched out with the force and he then felt that he had very strong feelings for Tahiri. He had to go see her at the Galactic State Penitentiary.

When he got to the Penitentiary, he went to the window and tapped on the glass. The guard who was on duty pressed a button and the window opened.

"Can I help you?" he asked Ben.

"I wish to see Tahiri Veila." Ben replied.

"Your name please." He stated to him.

"Jedi Knight Ben Skywalker."

"I will talk to the Warden if you care to have a seat." Then the guard shut the window, and Ben turned to sit on a chair, and he looked at the room. He felt cold and fear. He saw the empty chairs against the gray walls and he felt a small shiver go down his back, and then he knew that something had happened to Tahiri and he knew he had to see if she was okay.

The Guard came and opened the window again and said, "Jedi Knight Skywalker the Warden will be down in a few minutes to talk to you."

Then the guard shut the window, and then Ben knew that something had definitely had happened to her as it did him.

When the warden entered the waiting room, Ben stood up and then the Warden said, "Jedi Knight Skywalker we were just going to contact your aunt because a incident occurred tonight that involved the prisoner that you wanted to visit with."

"You can tell me about the incident." Ben said using the force behind his words.

"Very well, during the evening meal Miss Veila flew from her chair and hit the wall behind her. No one saw anyone that might have done this. We have placed her in the medical suite, where she remains unconscious. The doctor believes her condition resembles a Force trance, but he cannot be certain unless a Jedi examines her. Given the situation, the warden requests Grandmaster Skywalker presence to determine the cause." The guard told Ben.

"I would like to go and see her, maybe I can figure out what had happened here tonight." Ben replied to the guard.

"Very well, right this way." The guard said and then Ben followed the guard down the empty hallway.

Ben sensed Tahiri's presence. He made a frustrated sound at the dimness of her Force signature and could not tell if it was a Trance or injury?

Once inside the medical suite Ben noted the usual holocams, the pungent smell of disinfectant, and the requisite uncomfortable stretchers lining the walls. Various pieces of equipment hung from the durasteel walls.

Except for the stretcher Tahiri occupied and the staff, the sick bay appeared nearly deserted. Brightly lit, the place gave off a cold, sterile feel to it. One that Tahiri and another Force user disrupted. He focused on his reason for coming here. The patient remained in her prison uniform, shackles on her feet and stun cuffs on her wrists. So they didn't trust a Force user, unconscious or not, did they? Ben mused. He pulled on his inner calm and turned to the guard.

"You will leave us alone," Ben told the guard and medical staff. As if it were his idea, the guards walked out of the suite.

Ben pulled up a chair next to Tahiri's stretcher, and then glanced at the other non-medical occupant of the room, which was a Force ghost. "Were you the one that threw me against the wall, Anakin?" he asked after sensing the reason for his older cousin's presence.

"Hello to you, too, Ben and yes, I did." "

"What did you do to us?" Ben asked Anakin.

"I put you two through a force bond, so you to could start to heal from what Jacen did to you." Ben only shook his head and thought of the impetuous actions of his cousin. Then he thought that he was so much like his grandfather in so many ways.

Anakin scowled. "You have the right to happiness, don't you agree?"

. "Indeed I do, Anakin. However, did you consider how you're family might react to this? How I am going to get her out of here and by my side." Ben said to him.

"Just work with Emperor Fel and get her pardoned. Then you two can be together," Then Anakin faded away

The door swished open, his original escort returning. "My apologies, Jedi Knight Skywalker, but you must leave," the guard told him, motioning for Ben to go.

"Very well. I have determined her condition as a Jedi Trance. She should awaken in a couple of days. To be safe, no one outside the medical staff should see her. If her condition changes, please call me," Ben instructed the returning guards.

Stifling another sigh, Ben left the prison. How was he going to explain this to the family." He said to himself.

.

Perhaps I should speak to Emperor Jaggard Fel about her case."

As Ben arrived at their destination, Ben saw the Emperor walking toward his speeder, with security discreetly followed him so when the emperor approached Ben and said, "Good evening, Emperor. May I have a moment of your time?" Ben asked after bowing. Had to follow protocol in public, he thought with an inward laugh. Leia would definitely rib him about it.

"Of course you may, Jedi Knight Skywalker! I had planned to contact you once I got home so you have saved me a call," Fel responded. "Please, come in."

Once inside the Emperor's home, Fel offered them refreshments and seats in his living room. He turned Ben with a considering look.

"I would like to grant a pardon to Tahiri Velia, but I feel it best to provide a guardian over the next year. She needs someone to watch her and guide toward becoming a stable Jedi again. Would you consider this job, Ben?" Fel asked

Ben felt the waves of relief coming. How… convenient. "It would be my honor to act as guardian to Jedi Knight Veila," he replied.

Fel clapped his hands and a servant appeared. "Please bring me the forms on my desk and a pen," he ordered. "I had hoped as much and had them prepared last night. I dislike imprisoning Jedi, but we must be certain she can be healed and regain her focus."

The servant returned and placed the requested items on the table. Ben signed them, returning the pen to Fel, who gave a small smile. The servant hovered, waiting for the next order. With an audience, he maintained the formality required in public.

"Thank you Jedi Knight Skywalker, I will send this to the penitentiary so they will release her tonight."

Ben thought of Anakin and wondered if somehow his nephew had foreseen this in the Force. With a gracious bow, Ben rose. "My thanks go to you, Emperor, for your mercy in this case." Time to go back to my quarters. He said to himself.

PART II: THE WEDDING

As Ben arrived at his home he found the guards arriving with Tahiri on a stretcher. They greeted him and led him toward his room.

"Please, put her in here," he directed them. Before they could move her, he used the Force to levitate her onto his double bed and remove her restraints. "Gentlemen, thank you for your assistance. Good evening."

"Best of luck, Jedi Skywalker. You'll need it," the senior guard told him as he herded the others out of his home.

After making sure of his home's security, Ben, brought some blankets into his room,

Ben shook off his distraction, placing the blankets over Tahiri and then laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist and just held her for a few minutes and then he closed his eyes, and reached out to her through the Force.

/Tahiri, it's Ben. I know you can hear me. You're safe now. You can wake up. Dad had you brought to his house. / He took a moment for this to reach her and then continued. /I know that you can hear me and I know what happened between us, and I love you. If you wake up we can be married and live here."/

As if his words finally penetrated her trance, Tahiri awoke. She stretched and turned to Ben. "Well, what kept you, Ben?" she asked, a twinkle in her eyes.

Leaning over, Ben gently kissed her, and then said, "We should go to Naboo and get married and then we will figure out some way to tell my family some how.

"Sounds good. But first I'd like a shower and clean clothes. I'm tired of this thing," she replied, indicating her prison uniform.

"You got it, " Ben replied, and then left the room.

Ben walked to his living room and looked at the table that had his cold dinner on it.

When Tahiri came out of his bed room Ben had dinner reheated and it was separated onto two plates, and said to her, "How about some supper?"

"Sounds good to me." Tahiri said and then she froze because there all of a sudden in front of her was the force ghost of Jedi Master Mara Jade Skywalker. "Hello you two, how are you doing?"

"Mom what are you doing here?" Ben asked her.

"I came so I could explain to Tahiri what happened to her." She told him.

Ben just sighed and then sat down in his chair, and had his eyes locked on Tahiri. He did now know how she would take this, but it was going to be a shock to her no matter what now.

"First, you lost consciousness when you and Ben developed a Force bond. I discovered this at our visit to the prison after this occurred because Ben also suffered from something similar, though not as dramatic," Mara explained. This bond occurs only rarely and usually between Jedi that are very close. It used to be between master and padawan, but now we see it occasionally between husband and wife."

. "Luke and I shared such a bond. Usually, in this case the pair marries. The Emperor made the decision to make you in Ben's guardian for a year so that he could help you return to the light side of the Force. Because of this, it's imperative that this marriage be private, far from here, with only Jania present for the wedding. I believe you two have picked a place for the wedding already.

Tahiri said, "okay" while shaking her head.

"So, what you are saying is that the Force chose my husband for me?" Tahiri asked her.

"Yes, with a little help from my nephew and now you two are ready to leave for Naboo," Mara told them. Then she looked at Ben

"Can we go now?" Tahiri asked with a glow of pure happiness on her face.

"Fine with me," Ben said and then Mara disappeared.

Tahiri changed out of her uniform into some of her old clothes and Ben packed a bag with both their clothes in it and then the two of them left on a shuttle.

Before Ben went to sleep, in his cabin on the Shadow, which he had gotten permission from his father to use for a few days, he left an encrypted message for Jania to meet them on Naboo.

While Ben flying the Jade Shadow he sensed an old presence. "Vestara," he said out loud.

"Ben, do you mean your first girlfriend, the Sith?" Tahiri asked.

"Yes, it seems that she is following us," Ben told her.

"I am getting the ion cannons ready in case she wants trouble," Tahiri told him, a look of grim determination on her face.

"I think I should talk to her and find out what is going on?" Ben said to Tahiri

"Fine." Tahiri said and then sighed.

Ben, open a channel and then Tahiri replied, "but I am telling you, this is not a good idea,"

"This is the Jade Shadow. Unidentified vessel, please identify yourself and your destination. It seems you are following us."

"Ben, is that you? It has been a while. It is me Vestara, and I was just in the area and thought we could have a visit,"

"Well, I am going on a vacation so now is not a good time for visiting. I'm sure that we will run into each other sometime in the future. Bye, Vestara." Ben clicked the channel closed and hit the hyper drive, and left Vestara staring at their gas trail.

Vestara watched the Jade Shadow disappear into space, but the tracking unit she installed on the Shadow continued to work fine. She had no problem following them all the way to Naboo.

When the Shadow landed on Naboo, Jaina waited in the landing bay for Ben, Tahiri, to disembark. Jaina approached with a smile, reaching out to embrace them. "Everything is all set except for the dresses and formal outfits for Ben.

"Then let's finish planning this thing so we can have a wedding. Before Vestara arrives," Tahiri said.

"Nobody knows we are here, Tahiri, so no one will interrupt the wedding," Ben reassured her.

Together, the three of them made their way toward the land speeder that would take them to the shops so they could first, pick up the clothing and during this, Jania contacted the person who would conduct the marriage ceremony. Ben would also ensure that the other arrangements Jania had made would come to pass in the short time they had to accomplish the wedding.

They arrived at the retreat, changed clothing, and then began the ceremony. As Tahiri walked down the else, Ben saw Vestara and noticed that she didn't move, just seemed to watch the proceedings. Against his better judgement, Ben tried to ignore the unwanted visitor and concentrate on the beautiful woman approaching him.

He gave a smile as she moved to his side and then turned toward the older gentleman who agreed to marry them. Behind the priest, the lake water shimmered, birds sang and Naboo seemed to hold its breath. The Nabiree Retreat had seen more than one secret marriage.

"Do you Jedi Knight Ben Skywalker take Jedi Knight Tahiri Veila to be your wife?" He asked.

"I do," Ben replied in a strong voice.

"Do you Jedi Knight Tahiri Veila take Jedi Knight Ben Skywalker to be your husband?"

"I do," Tahiri stated, her gaze meeting Ben's.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the man told Ben, beaming at the new couple.

Ben turned to face Tahiri, took her face between his hands, and gently kissed her while the family quietly applauded. From the corner of his vision, Ben saw Vestara pull back and disappear. Good. Perhaps they could avoid a fight. He'd much rather concentrate on making his new wife happy.

After Jania left Ben and Tahiri in peace to enjoy their honeymoon.

The night after the wedding night

Ben woke up and looked across from him and saw Tahiri lying next to him. Then he heard something on the baloney so he put on his robe and went out and then he saw Vestara looking at him and then she asked, "Ben, are you really happy with her?"

"Yes, I am and I would like it if you would leave us in peace for now." Ben replied to her.

"Fine, I will but there will be sith trouble for the Jedi, and that is just a warning." Vestara said and the she vanished.

He walked back in and found Tahiri sitting up in bed with the sheet over her, "I heard Vestara" she told him.

"Yeah, I guess we should be heading back soon, and let the council know what she said." He said as he joined her in bed. "Let's worry about that in the morning." She told him and then she kissed him and an instant later he was on top of her making love to his wife and would treasure every moment of it.


End file.
